Helping
by sharingstories2
Summary: It started out with a make out session the day before but when Steve goes to apologise after flipping out on her he finds out that Kono maybe just as broken as he is.*contains alcohol abuse and some pretty intense relationships*
1. Chapter 1

He wished he could say that he'd assessed the situation thoroughly or that it was because he was drunk. Neither were true. He wished he could say he'd seen it coming, if he had he wouldn't have followed her. Instead he'd come to make sure she was ok, then pushed her up against the cubicle wall and kissed her like his life depended on it. She wasn't exactly helping manners with the way she groaned as he kissed down the side of her neck, if anything it made him wish they were doing this at his house. Finally she came to her senses and pushed him away gently. He breathed in harshly as he saw he flushed face.  
"Not that I think this should be a regular thing but Jesus Christ Steve some warning next time" she said. Steve smiled and pushed her hair out of her eyes.  
"Shut up" and then he claimed her lips again. She lost herself for a moment before pushing him back.  
"I really shouldn't, you're my boss. I might lose my job" he grinned.  
"Kono, I promise you won't lose your job, you're too valuable to the boss" she laughed at that.  
"I really shouldn't Steve, especially because I was just about to kill someone" his eyes turned dark.  
"Kono if you ever bring up that…. That douche I will not be held responsible of what I do to him. Chin's already threatened to kill him, nobody cheats on his baby cousin. His words" she laughed before leaning up to kiss him lightly.  
"Don't worry boss, he'll leave me alone if I have anything to say about it. Now shoo, we've been in here a while and if we go out looking like this questions will be raised." He frowned and left her with a smile, standing at the mirror he refastened his buttons and re-did his hair then left.

The next day everything had shifted, Kono kept blushing like a school girl whenever Steve walked by and Steve had to avoid Kono otherwise he may say something flirty which would alert the others to something that was going on. In fact Steve had lost it when Kono decided to take on five armed guys without back up. He had given her an hour long lecture on proper procedures to which Danny had scoffed at. He let her go with a glare. Yet he felt so guilty so he decided to go and apologise but when he ended up at her house he could hear screaming. Instantly he went into navy SEAL mode and stalked up to the front door. Suddenly the door flew open and an old man stormed out, Steve heard crying and walked inside. What he saw was disturbing, things were thrown across the room and glasses were smashed on the carpet. Kono was in amidst of it all sobbing her heart out. Steve walked tentatively towards her and knelt down.  
"Kono?" she looked up startled.  
"H-h-h-hey st-st-Steve." She replied. Steve didn't say anything and just hugged her, when she finished crying Steve let go.  
"Go pack a bag" he ordered, she obliged. Steve grabbed her keys and when she'd come back down he threw her bag in the back of his trunk and fastened her in.

When he got home he tucked her in bed and decided to have a sleep on the couch, silently promising that he would help her in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

When Steve woke up the day after he went to find Kono and found her cuddled against his pillow, he smiled and sat next to her. He placed a hand on her head to make sure that she wasn't burning up and decided to wake her up.  
"Kono, Kono, wake up"  
"Steve" she moaned, Steve blushed.  
"Kono, wake up" he said again. Kono frowned  
"Too early" Steve laughed and shook her.  
"I'll buy you a shave ice" she shot up. Steve laughed again and shook her.  
"Grab some of my clothes and I'll go get some more from your house" he got up and walked out.

After he made breakfast and waited for Kono to come down he rang Danny.  
"Hey Danno, look I'll be in later today I've just got some errands to run but Kono isn't well she ran me up last night to request the day off, I told her it was ok" he heard Danny reply and hung up.  
"You didn't have to do that" Steve jumped and turned around.  
"I didn't do anything" she chuckled and patted him on the back.  
"You never do, lemme guess bringing me here last night was nothing?" he nodded in confusion. She smiled at him  
"Well, it wasn't what would any other person do?"  
"Leave when they heard the shouts?"  
"What would a friend do?" he retorted.  
"A friend would definitely not kiss me like you did the other night." Steve had the decency to look sheepish and looked down.  
"I uh…. Well" he tried to explain. Kono just smiled again and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I'm gonna go try some of this wonderful breakfast, whilst you run the 'errands'" Steve smiled and left to get to his truck, with Kono grinning behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Steve had run his 'errands' he pulled up outside the workplace. When he got there Chin and Danny were already knee deep in a murder case. Steve sighed, gone for half a day and the murderers can't give it a rest. He ran over surveillance and agreed with Danny's theory. The perp was a total stalker with violent tendencies. The violence reminded Steve of what happened with Kono and he made a mental note to ask her about it. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries but he didn't want Kono to get hurt. So as he pulled up outside his house he mentally prepared a speech but as it turned out, he didn't need it.

When he opened the door he found her sat watching the TV and talking on the phone.  
"Yes mum, I understand. I know you know that he loves me and i thought I knew that he loved me but mum I'm talking past tense." She paused for a minute as her mum replied.  
"He should damn well act like he does Mum, before you say I don't hate him, I'm just so disappointed" Kono sighed. She saw Steve and frowned.  
"Mum, if he loved me the way he should, he should act more mature. Look mum I gotta go. Steven has just walked through the door. Love you too" she then hung up and turned to face him.  
"You know eavesdropping is bad right?" he smirked and fell on the couch next to her.  
"I take it she knows your attacker" Kono stiffened.  
"He didn't attack me, may have trashed my apartment but he never laid a hand on." Steve growled.  
"I would've broke said hand" Kono looked at him in shock.  
"You are not breaking my father's hand!" then she shrank back, realising what she said. Steve looked at her in shock. He may not have had a very long history with his parents but surely Father's were meant to dote on their little girls. Kono studied Steve carefully, knowing his own complicated history with parental figures.  
"What happened?" he replied stiffly. She looked down.  
"He was an alcoholic for a while, I found out he'd been drinking again and told mum. He came over to talk to me about it but when I said it was either he get off the booze or I get a doctor to force him to rehab he lost it." She stopped for a minute, as if to compose herself.  
"He grabbed some stuff and threw it at me, I told him attacking a cop was an even bigger offence and he…. He used the fact that I was a girl and no proper male police officer would help me with my 'daddy' issues. He told me the only reason I was on five-o was because I was probably sleeping with you or Danny" Steve gripped the edge of his seat.  
"Kono I can promise you that is defiantly not the reason you are on the team. You were recommended by Chin and back then I had my reservations but then you proved yourself and did things most women wouldn't so don't let anyone tell you otherwise and if they do tell me, they'll soon be singing a different tune!" Kono began to laugh and placed a hand on his arm.  
"I'm secure enough in myself to know that but…. But Steve if anyone found out about the kiss trust me you'll have a lot of people like my dad" Steve frowned and leaned down. His breath tickled her face and she blushed.  
"Then we'll keep it a secret, we'll also keep any other kisses a secret" she laughed and yawned. Steve picked her up bridal style and put her in his bed, jumping in his bed. As he fell asleep beside her he realised that he was so preoccupied with his anger and Kono he was still in his work clothes he hadn't even realised he hadn't gotten changed but he didn't really care, tomorrow he was going to have Kono tell him the full story.


	4. Chapter 4

When he woke up he realised Kono wasn't there, he began to panic but stopped when he heard laughter come up the stairs, he walked down and stopped short when he saw her talking to his mail man.  
"Oh no I am not his lady friend!" she laughed, the post man looked at her in surprise  
"Really?"  
"Really" Steve said from behind them. The mail man looked up and Steve spun around.  
"Oh Steve there you are, here you go" The man said handing Steve his mail Steve took it and placed it on the table.  
"Thanks Jerry"  
"Anytime" he Sid before leaving. Kono laughed  
"He's nice" she commented as Steve opened the envelope. He sighed and sat down. Kono glanced over his shoulder.  
"What?"  
"It's Mary, she's coming over next month" Kono raised an eyebrow,  
"I thought you got along better with Mary?"  
"I do but she'll want to know why you are still here because until I think it's safe I don't plan on letting you back home" Kono's eyes widened in anger.  
"I am perfectly capable of looking after myself!" she yelled. Steve grabbed her waving hands and pulled her down onto the couch. She tried to stop her heart racing at his calloused hands holding her soft ones.  
"Kono I am perfectly aware that you can look after yourself but I don't think I could live with myself if I let you go back home and by some miraculous feat someone managed to overpower you" she looked down.  
"Okay, if after a fortnight you find it unsafe then I will stay" she concluded. Steve nodded and kissed her forehead.  
"Thanks Kono"


	5. Chapter 5

Steve wasn't in top form and admittedly it was his own fault, he had agreed to Kono's terms and finding the place safe had let go home, his sister had come with her beautiful daughter and Steve had let Kono come back to work. He should be happy she was safe but he kind of missed waking up next to her, he was scared of how accustomed he had become to Kono over the three weeks she stayed. His life was one battle after another and he tried to detach himself as to keep everyone safe but it didn't work. He needed advice and who better to ask then his sister? On that note he walked in to her room to find her playing with Joan.  
"Hey… uh Mary?" he asked, timidly. Mary looked up  
"Hey what's up?" Steve looked around the room, regretting this already.  
"Urm… look this is kind of embarrassing I'm usually pretty okay with this type of stuff but… you know if you've been friends with someone for a while and suddenly you want to uh… you know go out with them… is that normal.?" Steve wanted to smack himself, he was a trained NAVY SEAL he should act like a man.

Mary just smiled at him, trying not to embarrass him.  
"How long have you been having feelings like this?" she asked. Steve looked down  
"I dunno, I kissed her a few weeks ago and I never really acted on it after that. It's just we are really close friends and I don't want to… wreck that" he finished lamely. Mary took pity on her older brother, he must be really confused to come to her.  
"It sounds like you're in love Steve. Look I'm not gonna lie and say she loves you back since I dunno who she is but maybe ask her out or something, say it could be as friends and then I suppose make her fall in love with you, I mean it shouldn't be that hard." Steve smiled at her and kissed her forehead  
"Thanks Mary"

So he took her advice and invited her out for dinner, only she didn't show. He went home in low spirits but he soon understood why.

The weather seemed to reflect Steve's mood as a torrential downpour had begun. Steve was just about to go to bed when a knock at the door sounded.

Outside stood Kono, clothes stuck to her skin and blood running down her knuckles.  
"Help me"


	6. Chapter 6

Steve brought her into the house, not asking nor making her want to tell. He just washed the blood off her knuckles, bandaged them and sat her down on the couch. She began talking slowly at first, then as she became more erratic her voice got louder and Steve prayed that Mary was still a deep sleeper.  
"He came over… tried to apologise but then he got angry and tried to blame it on me. He… he hit me or he tried but I grabbed him and beat him to a near bloody pulp" Steve didn't say anything at first, letting her words soak into her brain as if accepting the fact she had defended herself would curve the rage that was brewing that he would **dare** even try it. Kono stared at him, awaiting his verdict. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of her cuts.  
"What are you doing?" she asked quietly. Steve inhaled sharply.  
"Getting evidence, I'll need it when I arrest your father" the silence that followed held uncertainty. Kono loved her father despite his faults and couldn't file a motion for arrest. When she said so Steve said she didn't have a choice because he was the one arresting him. Kono slapped him and stormed out, Steve on her trail.

He grabbed her wrist and spun her around.  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked, she smiled at him cynically  
"To make sure there is no crime scene _boss"_ He almost felt his reserve go when she said the word boss with the same tantalizing glare she uses when he annoys her. He almost felt himself lean forward and kiss her with everything he had because by god she looked hot as hell as rain ran down her face and thunder echoed in the background, he didn't though. He didn't because this woman who was both tantalizing and terrifying needed to know that fathers should never ever hit their children. She needed to realise he needed help or his alcohol addiction will get worse and Kono will only go down with him, Steve would never let that happen. She threw her hands into the air  
"WHY!" she screamed. Steve suddenly looked at her so intently that she was scared to move, scared to blink, she didn't want to be the first one to break. Steve didn't answer at first, he only walked towards her and effectively pinned her against his truck. In one sentence he stopped her heart.

"Because I fucking love you" and then he placed his lips gently against hers, as if she would break and to be fair Kono thought she might. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pulled her up so she was sitting on the hood of his trunk, her legs dangling off the edge. Steve pulled back, gasping for air, Kono grinned at him, licking her lips.  
"I really want to punch you right now for thinking that you could arrest my dad but Jesus Steve that was something." Steve grinned from ear to ear at the complement. She pulled him in for a hug and he couldn't help himself as he began to kiss her neck. She groaned  
"Steve stoooop, we actually need to sort things out!" he grunted but complied with what she was saying.  
"Kono, I know you'll hate me but I'm going to arrest him either way, he assaulted you and he needs help. You know I won't rest till you get justice" she frowned and swallowed, like she was attempting to swallow her pride.

"Fine BUT I want to be the one to decide what they do with him okay?" he nodded and grabbed her hand slowly pulling her into the house.  
"Come on let's get dry"


	7. Chapter 7

When Mary woke up she found a pair of clothes in a small wet pile on the floor, a pair of girl's clothes. At first she was angry that Steve had a lady friend around when his baby niece and sister were sleeping upstairs, she heard a deep laugh emanate from the kitchen, she saw Kono and felt her heart speed up. The two of them were eating pancakes, something she'd never guess he knew how to make.  
"Steve you could be the governor for all I care, you need a dose of unhealthy every once in a while, hell I bet your SEAL team doesn't mind the calories every now and then!" Mary felt herself laugh, alerting the two unsuspecting parties of her presence.  
"She has a point" Mary said whilst hugging Kono. Steve went to explain but Kono snorted.  
"Oh come on boss, it's pretty self-explanatory I mean my clothes are in your living room and I'm wearing your T-shirt. As much as you like to think she's naïve I think Mary will work it out. Now eat your pancakes like a good little boy whilst we lecture you on the proper amount of sweet things you need to survive." Steve looked between his sister and Kono before throwing his hands up in the air saying that it's unfair he was being overpowered in his own home before leaving the girls alone.

When Kono walked in with Steve that morning they were laughing to each other about the predicament with Mary when Chin stepped out of his office.  
"Kono they uh… HPD dropped him off he was drunk. I'm sorry but your dad's been arrested" Kono stiffened and turned to Steve who looked as surprised as she was. Kono was about to go to the cell when Steve grabbed her hand. Chin raised his eyebrow as his cousin and boss shared a look before Steve let her go and turned to chin.  
"Make sure she doesn't go down there" Chin nodded as Steve left. Chin turned to Kono, suspicion on his face before she blurted out.  
"I went to Steve's last night because me and he had a row" and then she ran to her office before Chin could ask her to elaborate.

Steve walked into the cell and glowered.  
"Ke'ano Kalakaua, do you know why you were arrested?" the man smiled cynically, his yellow rotting teeth on display.  
"The cops are arresting me for having a little too much to drink" Steve scoffed  
"Why do you think they brought you here to 5-O?" the older man leaned forward and spat on the floor.  
"You seem to know" Steve looked down at the thug who was somehow related to the woman he loved.  
"You hit Kono Kalakaua who is a valued member of MY team. You see sir we are Ohana and as such we take care of each other. Therefore I will be arresting you on driving under the influence and Assault on an officer" Steve was about to leave when the man sneered.  
"Yeah I hit her, the bitch deserved it thinking she could give me the ultimatum besides the only possible way you would care is if you were sleeping with her." It happened so fast that Steve didn't even process it but somehow Kono had slipped in and had punched her father so hard that the chair tipped backwards, slamming the man onto the concrete floor. Steve spun to the woman.  
"Kono get out!" the woman looked hurt but ran out of interrogation as Steve sat the older man upright and left to cool off.

When he got back he found Danny and Chin stood outside Kono's office, Steve walked over.  
"What's wrong?" Chin stared at the commander  
"She came out from downstairs upset and locked herself in her office" Steve laughed and knocked on the door which was pretty pointless considering it was a glass office.  
"Kono you know I have a key right? I can just unlock your door" the woman huffed  
"That would be cheating!" she said annoyed. Steve chuckled  
"I know but you can't hide in there all day and if you try I'd just call Mary" from outside the glass office everyone could see Kono shudder.  
"Yeah, I'd rather not" Danny looked between the two in confusion and Chin just shook his head.  
"Besides do you really want that, I mean she'd bring up that thing and then we'd have to suffer through the pancake lecture" Steve just shook his head.  
"Well you better let me in then" Kono laughed and eventually unlocked the door before launching herself into him as he gave her a hug, tears running down her face. The other two people in the room took a step back, as if realising what happened in interrogation was between her and Steve and they shouldn't intrude.  
"Why was he so mean?" Steve didn't answer, choosing to calm her down. When she calmed down she pulled back, refraining from kissing him because no one knew that they were unofficially together and they needed that talk.  
"Steve… I think I need to go home" he nodded and pulled up his phone, ringing Mary and telling her to pick Kono up. Kono protested but Steve gave her a smirk.  
"Yeah like I'm going to let you be on your own" and then he waited with her whilst Mary picked her up and then he told Mary in no uncertain terms was she to be left alone before turning to chin.  
"Chin we need to talk"


	8. Chapter 8

Chin sat across from Steve who for once in his life looked nervous, Steve nodded at his friend.  
"You're going to hate me but I want to do it right so here it goes and please just let me finish. A month ago I kissed Kono, I mean it was pretty random a one off so to speak. For the past couple of weeks we keep doing this weird thing where we act like a couple without being one and I want your permission to ask her out." Chin looked stunned for a second, feeling like Kono's father and cousin in one  
"Why are you asking me?" Steve stood still  
"I respect you chin, a lot and you're my friend plus Kono practically worships you and I need to be something more than just her kind of boyfriend. I love her and she deserves better" Chin stood up.  
"Just promise you won't break up with her to protect her because she will be pissed" Steve laughed, like he could really promise that.  
"I promise I'll try"  
"In that case you have my blessing, now let's go get some evidence against my uncle."  
When Steve finished processing the crime scene he smiled before climbing into his truck, saying goodbye to Chin who smiled at him politely and ignoring his phone which Danny was texting none stop. He wanted to know what was happening with Kono and Steve didn't have any answers for him.

The house was empty when he first entered but he soon found the girls playing with Joan in Mary's room. He just watched for a little while before Joan spotted him and shouted 'unca ste' Steve grinned and walked over, kissing Mary on the top of her head and Kono on her cheek before picking his niece up as she gurgled.  
"So you aren't terrified of babies?" Kono asked, Mary laughed.  
"Oh no Mr Navy SEAL has a heart, I mean when he's on his own with her he's a giant teddy bear!" Steve puffed his chest and frowned.  
"I have a reputation to keep so please keep this on the down low" Mary shook her head and Kono kissed Steve on the lips before pulling back and pulling a face at Joan.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell the boys, I mean I could but I just don't want to send you and Danny to couple's counselling" Steve rolled his eyes.  
"We do not need counselling!" Kono raised an eyebrow before yawning slightly, Mary and Joan doing the same.  
"Okay I think it's time to go to bed" Mary nodded and began putting her daughter to bed as Steve dragged Kono to his room.

When they were both laying down, snuggling close together Kono turned to Steve.  
"I love you too" and she kissed him before snuggling deeper and falling to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When Steve arrested Kono's father he forgot that she was his daughter and therefore would feel things that he wouldn't. So when he found her crying one night he should've suspected it, this was her father and as such she would be upset. Yet he just _stood there_ it was like he was paralysed. When his brain kicked into gear he pulled her into a hug.  
"Kono it'll be okay, he's going to get help" Kono just shook her head and stopped crying.  
"Yeah but I have to face him and admit that I let him get away with having an alcohol addiction. My family has been penalised enough and since we're kind of together people will start saying I got my job because I'm sleeping with my boss!" Steve just let her rant. She needed it, it had been a stressful few days. They had officially admitted they loved each other although no one other than Chin and Mary knew they were living in the same house. In fact it was only the day before that Danny had found out after Grace had said he and Kono were totally in love since they looked at each other differently. Kono's father was arrested and his trial was in two weeks' time since it was an open and shut case. Steve had to console Kono's mother whilst not saying that they were together and in the midst of all this they had a murder case to solve.

Kono looked up when she was done and waited for his say. Steve smiled at her, the dazzling smile her that made butterflies flutter against her ribcage.  
"The people that matter will know that's not true, we've been working together for what? Three or four years now so I highly doubt people will think I gave you the job because you're a girl. What kind of sexist thinking is that? You did nothing wrong, you tried to help him Kono!" she smiled at him. They'd been dating for a month and somehow he always seemed to amaze her.  
"I guess so" Steve smiled at her again before pulling her up.  
"Come on, let's go surfing"

It was two weeks later when Kono stood in court facing her father. He had told them how she had attacked him but Kono kept calm and told her side. The jury rolled in her favour and her father was sentenced to two months community service and a court ordered rehab. Kono smiled at him sadly as he was taken away. When she left the courthouse she was surrounded by her team who congratulated her, when they stopped Steve swooped in and kissed her.  
"I told you, you could do it!" she giggled.  
"You really need a better phrase than I told you so" he rolled his eyes and kissed her again as everyone murmured. He silenced them all with a glare. They all began walking back to the car and drove home.

Everyone was at Steve's, including Mary, Joan and Grace who all made Kono feel a little teary eyed at the fact they didn't judge her. Kono was laughing with her legs across Steve's lap when his phone rang, he answered it and frowned. Kono heard him sigh. He stood up and signalled Chin over.  
"They need us at the station" Kono groaned  
"Why you two?" Steve laughed.  
"Well they said they needed me and another cop to help with something but you're not going since you were in court this morning and Danny has grace" Kono rolled her eyes and Steve smiled before kissing her  
"I'll be back before you know it" and then he left with Chin.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny sat across from Mary and grinned, Mary smiled at her brother partner.  
"You want to know how they're doing." Danny nodded sheepishly.  
"I'd ask him but he just tells me he loves her and that I should know that" Mary laughed. The last few weeks had been an experience for her, she had spent most of her time with her daughter, who was now playing with Grace but had observed her brother in the meantime. She took a deep breath  
"It's weird I mean I never really knew my brother after he turned sixteen and I was sent to the mainland. I mean yeah after dad's funeral we kept in contact and I visited but Steve he's… he's-"  
"Closed off, like a good super seal?" Mary gave him a look but smiled all the same.  
"You know what he's like but I've always felt like I couldn't relate and then he came to me about Kono, even though I didn't know it was about her at first. He was really lost about how to approach it which was kind of funny to be honest because he's Steven Mcgarrett and if he's lost we're all screwed. Yet since Kono turned up and turned him slightly less hardened he seems like the big brother I lost after he was in the NAVY. He's a good man and I'm proud of him but it was like he lost his ability to smile and yes I know he's seen horrors but she brought back his… his sense of humanity. She makes him smile more and laugh and my god Danny he loves her and I never thought I'd see the day I saw my brother _willing_ to share himself with someone completely." Danny smiled broadly, remembering Steve when they first met and how he broke up with Catherine a year before he and Kono fell for each other. He smiled because he could tell that they wanted to be professional and respect Chin but all the while their eyes trailed after one another. Their hands linger next to each other like they weren't sure how to proceed. It was like they were high schoolers and that amused Detective Danny Williams to no end. It was also humbling to see his partner, who was wound tighter than a coil willing to share the stuff he couldn't share with Danny with Kono, to see the ex-navy seal fall for the woman who wouldn't take nothing from him.

When Steve and Chin ended up back home after two hours of sorting through files for their current murder suspect they found everyone asleep on the couches or in Mary's case in her bed with Grace and Joan. Chin woke up Danny and Steve put Joan in her cot, picked up Grace and pulled the covers over Mary. Chin offered to drive the sleepy Williams home and Steve nodded saying night to chin. He then locked the front door and shook Kono awake.  
"Steve?" she asked sleepily. Steve smiled and pushed the hair out of her eyes. He laughed as she said if he had gotten her up for work he would be sleeping on the couch.  
"Nah babe, you fell asleep on the couch and I thought you may want to go to bed" when she didn't answer he looked down to find her asleep, he sighed and grabbed the throw off the chair and draped it on her and placed a pillow under her head then kissed her nose which she subconsciously wrinkled and then went to bed.

The next morning Steve woke up to someone banging on his door, he opened it to find Chin.  
"Steve, our suspect hit two more convenience store and killed the clerk, I'd get Danny but he has grace, HPD is heading him off." Steve didn't say anything he just grabbed his gun and badge.

Kono felt her heart stop as she pulled up to the crime scene, she got out with Danny and ran up to chin.  
"When you said he chased a murder suspect without backup and you couldn't go because you hadn't even realised he'd gone till he'd gone please tell me you were lying" Chin looked sheepish and Kono threw her hands into the air  
"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to actually kill him, Danny you have my full authority to kill and I'll say it was an accident. He's chasing a murder suspect whose armed god does he think he's invincible or something!" Danny was about to answer when a shot rang out across the sky. Kono took off after her boyfriend, her team in pursuit. They found him lying in a small pool of blood, HPD ran over to the suspect who had a hole in his chest. Kono placed pressure on Steve's wound and cursed as she realised he wasn't a vest.  
"I'm going to kill you Mcgarrett why the hell would you chase an armed suspect without a vest!" Danny began calling for an ambulance and turned to his best friend.  
"Especially when you have this lovely lady to come home to, for gods sakes Steve wear a vest!" Chin saw Steve's eyes close and slapped him.  
"You will not go to sleep" he told his boss. Kono scoffed whilst she held back tears  
"Especially when I'm not done yelling you idiot" Steve coughed and made Kono lean closer.  
"M-marry me" he asked. Everyone stood still for a moment.  
"You are not fucking proposing to me on your death bed" She screamed. Steve laughed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue box. Chin laughed  
"For god's sake when I agreed that you could marry her I didn't mean when you were shot in the chest!" Steve just glared and Danny looked bemused.  
"I love you Kono" and then his eyes rolled backwards as Kono cried. The paramedics reached them before Steve stopped breathing and hauled him off to the hospital as Kono screamed out a yes.


	11. Chapter 11

Kono paced up and down the hospital floor cursing the very man that she loved whilst his family looked on.  
"I'm going to kill him, does he not care or is he just stupid?" Grace sighed and walked over to Kono.  
" Auntie Kono, he'll be okay. I mean have you seen the way he looks at you he wouldn't dare leave you" Kono felt her insides melt at the little girls statement. Here she was cursing his name when Grace and Joan could lose their uncle, Mary could lose her brother and Danny and Chin could lose their friend. Kono sighed and sat down, fiddling with the diamond ring that Steve had given her. She sincerely hoped he would've given her a proper proposal. She would kill him if the only reason he was proposing to her because he was shot.

When the nurse came out saying he was fine, that it was through and through and that he was awake Kono let everyone go in first so she could kill him without any witnesses. When everyone was done she went in and felt an instant wave of anger and relief wash over her. Before Steve could even process what she was doing, she slapped him and then captured his lips with hers. She pulled back laughing when his heart monitor jumped.  
"Looks like I literally make your heart skip a beat" he grumbled something about stupid sexy girlfriends and their infuriating teasing when she coughed.  
"Excuse me I think you mean sexy fiancé" when Kono saw his face drop she felt her heart plummet, maybe he didn't want to propose after all.  
"You said yes?" when she nodded he grinned wider than she had ever seen him grin.  
"DANNY SHE SAID YES!" he screamed Danny's muffled voice echoed through the door  
"I KNOW YOU STUPID SUICIDAL IDIOT" Kono smiled and kissed him again.  
"Now just because I said yes do not for ONE second think you are off the hook, you will be making up for this." Kono felt her heart jump when he looked terrified of the thought but she ignored it and decided to tell him how he would go to a seminar on police safety, make her pancakes whenever and always, Always buy her shave ice.

Outside everyone was laughing as Kono stripped Steve to the bone on just how he would make sure he came home alive. Mary turned to Danny.  
"They're gonna make it?" she asked, everyone in the room turned to her and in one unified voice replied with  
"Yes"


	12. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
